scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Saviik Ironbourne
Saviik Ironbourne Religion Knew no faith until the whispers of Death came to him. Servant of Kree. Overview ''' Saviik is stout Dwarf who knows little combat techniques but is a master blacksmith. '''Personality Saviik is a stoic and silent dwarf around strangers, you only ever hear him when there is danger or when hes drunk. Saviik wanders the lands looking for the family he lost. Recent Events Saviik and Kochab travel too The Weft where they heard of a tournament, what we found 2 camps fighting over an ancient relic on scared ground. Kochab then peers over and notices a man dawned in all black. we move over to him cautiously and ask of what chaos becomes this land this day. he responds in a low voice "only the impure defile the sacred grounds of kree" Kochab leans in and whispers "i am also a follower of Kree". the man looks up and stares at Saviik "and the dwarf?" "i do not know brother, but he has shown he would serve the mighty Kree well" Kochab repsonds. the two then tell Saviik of their Deity to persuade him to join their faith. giving much thought Saviik Agree and pledges his life to Death, his life to kree. the trio then set out to take back the sacred ground by any means necessarily, all though they were not successful on that day, they learned much and will be back, because you can never kill death History Born in the castle at the foot of Thunder Peaks, only knowing good fortune since birth my father was a castle guard walking the walls and protecting the king my uncle was the castle blacksmith. i spent most of my younger years down in the belly of the castle watching my uncle forge the finest weapons and armour. my father told me when i was lad that i was to one day take his place as a castle guard, my mother wanted no part of this, she wanted me to take after my uncle in the forge. the details are alittle foggy about how they decided but i was to learn to work the forge aswell as learn to fight. so day and night i studied and fought with the trainee's of the castle. i was never really good with a blade, but a hammer, now thats where i was comfortable. put me in the forge and ill make that metal sing. needless to say my uncle was proud. many years have pasted now and im nearly the age of 24, I was the master blacksmith of the castle. my father was struck with illness and sadly pasted, my mother shortly after from a broken heart. my uncle still worked the forges along side me. One cold winter's day out by the mines, i was charged with overseeing the miners as they dug down into a new part of the mountain. all was fine until suddenly a loud crash was heard and boomed through out the mines, i ran into the mine praying no one was hurt, i arrive at the scene of the noise and there is a huge open cavern now, i peer over the edge and there is nothing. just blackness. one of the miners is now next to me, he turns and yells "EVERYONE, GET IN HERE!!" theses were the words they sealed many fates that day. there was a rumbling and gush of hot wind, unlike nothing I've ever felt before. i look again over the edge and now in the blackness were eye's, two crimson eyes, burning like hot coals from the castle forge. the cave started to creak and crack and rocks fall from the ceiling. 'EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, GET OUT OF THE MINES" the dwarfs of thunder peak mine scurried out of the mine myself in hot pursuit, i turn back to look at the mountain peak just as it burst and huge scaly beast emerged. DRAGON! dragons have not been seen in hundreds of years, why here?, why now?. i stood frozen in fear as if i was meant to witness what was about to happen. the beast turned it sights the castle, my home. i woke the next morning in a small outpost hut near the mines. i arise and think why am i here what happened, then i remember i race outside to see my home completely destroyed. a dwarf puts his hand on my shoulder and says you were hit in the head by a large rock lad. fortunately you didn't witness what that vile beast did to the castle. i stormed down the mountain pass and searched the ruins of my former home. there was countless dead and just as many wounded. i made my way to the forge where my uncle would have been. he isnt there. under the rubble i find a chest marked with my name, I've never seen this chest before what could it hold?. there was a note, its words still stay with me to this day. " We will meet again. Zahrann " it was from my uncle. I searched the rest of the castle ruins for any clues as to where my reaming family was, but there was nothing. so i set out. i vowed i would find my uncle again. Many days have passed since i left the ruins of my home i took a viking ship from thunder peaks to Mureth, earning my keep aboard the ship by fixing and repairing weapons and Armour. i arrived on the west coast of Mureth do not know how many days have passed on the boat, my legs feel weak, im in desperate need of solid ground. i bid farewell to the vikings and head west into the Green Fang Forest, i heard tales of elves who were masters of combat, i was hoping i could trade my blacksmithing skills for teachings. as i was walking threw this god forsaken place i stumbled upon a young Cambion trying to repair his Armour, i stop near him and say softly do ya need a hand lad trying not to startle him, he gives no response, "Do you need a hand lad?" i say much louder this time. he turns and looks at me "im fine" i look at his broken belt "laddy you arent fine gimme that you stubborn prick ill have it fixed in no time" he gives me the belt and i take my tools up and repair his belt. upon handing it back, i ask "where ya from lad, you dont look like an elf" "no sir i am no elf but i am under their care, they are teaching me the ways of combat" "oh are they now" i respond "well laddy i too wish to train with the elves i am not as proficient in combat as i am in blacksmithing, perhaps they would have me if i helped in their forges" "you know what, i think they would, what is your name dwarf?" "Saviik Ironbourne and yours my friend?" "Kochab"